westworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Maeve Millay
}} Maeve Millay is a Host in Westworld who is a brothel madam in the local Mariposa Saloon. She is one of the first Hosts who begins to question her reality, after a series of flashback events. Season 1 The Original Maeve watches as Teddy Flood declines the advances of Clementine Pennyfeather. Maeve is listening and says that he has to pay in one way or another, whatever he does. He's not listening however. Through the window he sees Dolores Abernathy coming out of a store and he leaves the bar without speaking again to the women, before running across the street to her. The questions and answers continue in voice-over: "Do you ever feel inconsistencies in your world? Or repetitions?" "All lives have routine, mine's no different." she says. Later, Maeve is in the saloon when Hector Escaton and his gang come to rob the safe.The Original Chestnut Another day, Maeve is giving her standard introduction speech, about the little voice, to a newly arrived guest. While she speaks we see her remember being attacked by a native American with an axe. She's dressed in farmers' clothing and has a small girl, most likely her daughter, with her. The new guest sees she's distressed and gets up, excusing himself. Maeve doesn't seem to notice him leave. .]] We see Maeve in Analysis Mode undergoing a review, she's sitting on a stool while a man talks. He asks her "what did it say?" she answers that "This is the new world etc." The man examines her and can't see the problem, can't see why her success rate has dropped. They decide to double her "aggression" in a last attempt to get her numbers back up. We see Maeve being decommissioned, Elsie is examining her, she doesn't approve of the extra aggression "those morons" have added. She saves Maeve's current config and makes some small, precisely targeted, adjustments. Her assistant asks if they dream,. Elsie says they don't, but that they do have the concept of dreams as a safety precaution. She notes that Maeve has some physical discomfort and schedules a full physical examination at her next rotation. Elsie passes her as fit and puts her back to work. We see Maeve flirting, very successfully, with a guest. Elsie's adjustments have worked and she's back on form. Teddy and Maeve talk, about their various sins, they seem friendly. Soon a guest shoots Teddy, repeatedly. Maeve shows mild disapproval but remembers a previous violent episode. In a dream she remembers being happy with her daughter on the farm, but it becomes confused with her being attacked. She runs for her daughter and locks the door of the farmhouse, getting the shotgun. The door opens on the Man in Black, she tries to shoot him but with no effect. Maeve counts backwards to wake herself. She wakes on the examination table during her physical; and two technicians are cleaning up an MRSA infection in her abdomen. She opens her eyes and looks around her - scared. They see her moving and are taken off guard. They try to control her with no luck, blaming each other. She threatens them with a scalpel, telling them to keep their hands off her. She escapes from the room and runs, holding her abdomen together. She finds herself in an area where damaged hosts are repaired, she sees Teddy with the gunshot wounds. While she's watching, the two technicians retrieve her. They hide the fact that she awoke and behaved strangely.Chestnut The Stray Teddy and a guest head to the Mariposa after a successful bounty hunt. Upon seeing Teddy, Maeve flashes to her memory of him deceased in the Livestock Management facility. She's steadily growing more and more curious about the happenings of her world and reality.The Stray Dissonance Theory At the saloon, a troubled Maeve speaks to Clementine. During their conversation, Maeve suddenly remembers Clementine as having been shot in the head, followed by the appearance of a Westworld employee wearing a protective suit. She then remembers being shot herself in the stomach. In her bedroom, Maeve sketches the suit on a piece of paper and attempts to hide it under a floorboard. Opening the floorboard, she is shocked to discover many more of her sketches already there. Later, a group of Native American hosts pass through and a young girl drops a wooden figurine, which appears to be modeled after the protective suit worn by the Westworld employees. She picks it up and asks the girl where it was from, but is told by a bystander host that it is part of their unintelligible religion. Back at the saloon, Maeve recognizes one of Hector's men. Clementine asks her if Hector is the one that lives with the Native American "savages", to which Maeve replies in the affirmative. As he rides into town with Armistice, Hector's saloon heist-loop begins once again, this time accompanied by some guests. Once Hector is in the saloon, Maeve puts a gun to his head and demands that they talk alone. Upstairs, Maeve shows him the wooden figurine, offering to give him the combination to the safe in return for answers. As guests are revealed to be coming to the park in 20 minutes, the Westworld employees decides to jam Hector's groups' weapons to end the heist early. Hector tells Maeve that the figure is a "shade" that the Native Americans make figurines of. They believe them to be from hell, sent to oversee our world. Maeve tells Hector that she thought she was crazy, yet she knows she got shot in the stomach and that she saw the protective suit standing over her, even though it later seemed like it never happened due to no resulting wound. Maeve uses a blade to cut into her own stomach, then makes Hector dig out the bullet shrapnel inside, convincing Maeve that she is not crazy at all. Maeve begins to kiss Hector passionately as bullets fire through the door.Dissonance Theory Contrapasso Employees Felix Lutz and Sylvester are working on Maeve; removing the injury she had inflicted on her stomach to remove the bullet, and a few bullet holes to her body. Felix is curious of her incision, he realizing it was as if they were looking for something within her abdomen. When Felix is left alone, he goes to the cabinets to put away an item, what looks like a dead bird on a tray. thumb|Maeve is discovered awake on her gurney once again. Later, Sylvester tells Felix they have another Host to work on, but as it wheels up on the gurney, Felix is stunned to see it is once again Maeve. Sylvester begins removing the bullets again, one they apparently had just done, leaving Felix confused. It's though he has have flashbacks just like some of the Hosts are experiencing. Late at night, Felix returns to Livestock Management alone to work on his bird project. After a few moments, the bird actually starts to work properly and begins to fly around the room. He is distracted for a moment by a noise and loses sight of it. Looking for the bird, with a smile on his face, he slowly turns and finds the source of the noise. Maeve is sitting upright on the gurney, the bird perched on her finger. She is very much awake and alert. She says: “Hello Felix. It’s time you and I had a chat.”Contrapasso "The Adversary" "Trompe L'Oeil" Maeve wanders Sweetwater with her new heightened intelligence, testing her ability to improvise. She enters the Mariposa Saloon and has a conversation with Clementine, trying to see wether it's possible for her to become self-aware as well. A tech crew freezes all the hosts in the saloon and Maeve pretends to be affected, grabbing a small knife in case they're looking for her. They instead take Clementine away. To find out where Clementine is Maeve shoots herself and is taken to Livestock Management to be repaired. While she is being operated on by Felix and another employee she grabs Felix' arm when the assistant turns away, letting him know she wants to talk. She demands to know where Clementine has been taken and Felix takes her through the Behavior Lab and Diagnostics area where she witnesses Clementine being decommissioned. She is visbly distressed by this. Sylvester, who is performing the decommissioning, notices her through the glass walls and meets with her and Felix in one of the Behaviour rooms. He gives a weak explanation of why he was decommissioning Clementine, and Maeve tells them both that she wants to escape the park. Sylvester protests, saying it's a suicide mission, to which Maeve replies that she has died a million times, and is great at it. To get her point across she tells him "Have you ever died before? Because if you don't help me, I'll kill you." References de:Maeve Millay Category:Characters Category:Female characters Category:Hosts Category:Main characters